World Cup Romance 2002
by Princess Sere14
Summary: Usagi is a fun loving girl and Mamoru is an arrogant soccer player. These two meet and their personaltites clash and what will happen if Usagi teaches him a lesson?*FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

World Cup 2002  
Summary: Hey everyone this is my new story. It's about Usagi a fun loving girl and Mamrou the irrogant japan soccer player. Their personalities clash when they meet , will they end up liking each other or despising each other?  
  
An: I know the World Cup was last year but I had this written then and I kind of forgot to post it, so here it is.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the others or the World Cup but this story does belong to me.  
-At the Temple-  
"Do any of you guys know why Rei wanted us to meet her here?" Makato asked as she looked at each girl, each one in turn shaking their head no.  
"Maybe she discovered a new evil force here or got a bad vibe." Ami said.  
"Yeah, well it better be something good. I could be doing a lot more important things right now instead of waiting for her." Usagi remarked.  
"You mean like playing games at the arcade and flirting with Motoki?" Rei asked dryly as she entered the room and looked at Usagi, making Usagi blush a dark red.  
"So what do you want Rei?" Minako asked eager to know the news.  
"A friend of grandpa's gave him these tickets to the World Cup and I-"  
Her words were cut of by Usagi and Minako's high squealing "Yes, yes, yes" the cried together.  
"I didn't know you guys liked soccer that much" Rei remarked skeptically.  
"They don't," Makato replied "it's the soccer players that they like so much."  
"They are so gorgeous." Usagi said. "Especially number 7, Mamoru Chiba"  
" Forget number 7, I prefer number 5 Kunzite" Minako squealed.  
" Whatever," turning to Makoto she said "I should have figured the reason they got so excited was because of a guy. Do the rest of you guys want to go?  
"Sure"  
"Yeah, i'd like to see a soccer game. I hear it uses many divese and complicated angles, it sounds like fun."this ofcouse being said by Ami.  
"What it sounds like is math," Usagi complained, "and really boring."  
"Oh, get over odango.You don't even really like the game." Rei remarked dryly.  
"I do too."  
"Liking the players does not count."  
"But-" Usagi started to protest.   
She was cut off by Makoto saying"Let it go Usagi ."  
"Hmp, fine."  
"Meet back here at 6 am tommorrow. Got that odango?"  
"Yes." Usagi said giving Rei a dirty look.   
~ next day~  
One by one the girls began to show up. Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto until Usagi was the only one left.  
"I thought Usagi was phsyced to be going to the games." Minako said.   
"Yeah, I kind of expected her to be the first one here... for once" Rei remarked."I wonder what is taking her so - "OH...MY...KAMI!" Rei managed to say as she burst out laughing as she saw a strange looking figure come clearly into view. The girls looked at her as if she had gone insane.  
"What is so funny Rei?" Minako asked but received no answer.  
Just than Usagi came up from behind the other girls."Hi guys!Ready to go?" she asked cheerfully.  
The girls turned in unison to greet their friend. *GASP* The girls burst out laughing once they got past the shock.  
"What..the heck..happened to you?" Rei asked giggling in between.  
"What do you mean? I'm only showing my support for the Japan team."Usagi said, wondering why her friends were laughing at her.  
"Is this because I said you didn't really like the Japan team?"Rei asked.  
Usagi nodded her head meekly.And boy did she show her support from head to toe. Usagi was covered with articles of clothing with the Japan World Cup symbol. On her head she wore a bandana with the Japanese flag and her face was painted white with the red dot on the left side of her face. For the rest of her odd ensombol she had on a replica of the Japan team jersey, soccer cleats, and the flag tied around her shoulders and flowing down to the ground.By looking at her you would think she was a full fledged soccer fanatic.  
"I can't beleive you dressed like that."Ami said as the girls walked over to Chad who was already waiting in the car. He had agreed to drive the girls to the games. He looked out the window as the girls approached. He did a double take when he saw Usagi.   
"What happened to you?" he asked her once she slid into the backseat of the car.   
"Don't ask." she mumbled.  
Shrugging his shoulders he started the car ignition and they were off.  
-the game-  
"Make way! Coming through!" Rei yelled as she and her friends made their way down the isle to their seats. People kept giving Usagi odd looks as she passed by them.  
'Maybe I did over do it a little.' Usagi thought looking down at her outfit. The girls found their seats in the 14th row.'No wonder why that guy gave Mr. Hino theses tickets. These are really bad seats.' the blond thought as she tried to make out the people on the field. Her bad mood washed away instantly when she thought, 'But how many people can actually say that they got to see Mamoru Chiba play in a World Cup game? Or be in the same place as him?'  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Japan vs. Belgium game." a voice said snapping Usagi out of her thoughts. "First we would like to introduce both teams before the game begins." the announcer said as both teams lined up on the field. "The first team is the Belgium team. Starting with number 5 there is Marc Wilmots,number 9 Peter Van Der Heyden,...." the anouncer went on as Usagi waited in excitement for them to announce the Japanese team. "Now the Japan team number 15 is Nephlite, 11 Kuzite, 8 Malakite, 22 Zoisite, 7 Mamoru Chiba..." as soon as the anouncer said Mamoru Chiba Usagi kept her eyes glued to him as the anouncer went dowm the rest of the line. "Now on to the game!" the announcer exclaimed.  
It was a vigorus game as both teams tried to keep the other from scoring. Japan came close to scoring many times but failed to get a goal. The Japanese team had strong defenders that prevented fom ths Belgium team from getting anwhere close to the goal. By half time despite Japans excellent efforts the score was 0-0.  
"And now for our surprise announcement!" the announcer said as Usagi squinted to see Mamoru better. "One lucky audience member will spend a day with Mamoru Chiba!" Usagi's ars perked up when she heard this.  
"I hope it's me." Usagi whispred excitely to Rei.  
" Don't count on it odango. Out of hundreds of people why would you be the one chosen?"  
"Hmph." Usagi said as she turned back to the field. 'Rei does got a point. There is a very slim chance that the will pick my section, row, and seat number, but still..'  
"We have the winning ticket. It is section D, row 14..."  
"That's our row!" Usagi whispered excitedly to no one in particular as her heart pounded against her chest.  
"Seat 8."  
"Oh my Kami! That's me!" Usagi exclaimed jumping up.  
Rei's jaw dropped "No way!" she cried.A screen flashes with the image of Usagi.  
"Will the winner please come don to the field now?"  
-on the field Mamoru's P.O.V.-  
"Coach, tell me that nut in all the Japan stuff, that flashed on the screen was not the winner." Mamoru said.  
"If I did I would be lying."  
"Great another physco fan! Just great." Mamoru said sarcastically.  
--------------------------  
  
'I don't believe this is happening! I get to meet and spend a day with *the* Mamoru Chiba.' Usagi thought to herself excitedly as she made her way down the bleachers and onto the field. Once on the field the coach beckoned her over.  
"Congradulations ummm...what's your name?" the coach asked.  
"Usagi. Tskunio Usagi."  
"Mamoru come over here!" the coach yelled. Mamoru made some jestures to his team mates before he came troting over to the coach and Usagi.  
"Nani?" Mamoru questioned. Taking otice of Usagi he said "You must be the winner. I bet you feel really lucky to get to spend a day with me. After all I am *the* Mamoru Chiba." Mamoru said with a smile on his face.  
Usagi was taken back by his arrogance and her hands were itching to slap that smile off his face. 'He may be cute but he sure is full of himself. If he says one more arrogant thing I am going to slap him.' Usagi thought furiously.  
"Mamoru this is Tskunio Usagi." the coach said trying to break the tension he felt.  
"Delighted I'm sure. After all it is me." Mamoru said with a smirk.  
"Ooooh! I can't stand it! Are you always this full of yourself?!" Usagi yelled causing Mamoru's team mates to turn around and listen.  
"You talking to me?" Mamoru said now taken back that this girl would talk to *him* of all people like this.  
"Do you see any other arrogant jerk around here?! Yes I'm talking to you." Usagi yelled. Now Mamoru's team mates were pointing and snickering at him.  
Speechless and embarrassed Mamoru walked back onto the field and prepared to start off the game.  
The coach looked at her with an opened mouth. "Nani?!" she demanded.  
"No one has *ever* spoken to ,Mamoru like that, even though I'll admit they should have."the coach said.  
"Well I'm going to teach him not to talk to me or anyone else like that ever again!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"In that case, lots and lots of luck on that."  
"Thanks but I know exactly what to do to teach him a lesson." Usagi said with a mischeivious gleam in her eyes.   
---- 2 hours later ----  
  
Usagi was just completing her plans to teach that arrogant jerk a lesson when the door bell rang. ' Let the fun begin!' she thought, as she raced down the stairs and to the door. Usagi opened the door slowly and heard Mamoru let out a sharp gasp.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you liked this story. I had lots of fun writing it seeing that my favorite sport to watch and play is soccer. What happened that Mamoru gasped? What does Usagi have planned for Mamoru? Review and you will find out.  
~Princess Sere14~ 


	2. There going to do what?

AN: Hey minna. When I was writing this I decided to have a little fun with Mamoru, nothing too mean...just read and you'll see what I mean.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon and the others but this story does belong to me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru let out a sharp gasp as the door opened. There in the doorway stood the most gorgeous woman he ever saw. She had flowing blond hair that flowed to her waist in what what Mamoru couldn't help but think as meatballs. As for her outfit Mamoru couldn't help but think 'Damn she looks good.'  
  
The blond was wearing a halter top that showed off her well toned abbs and a short skirt that showed off her creamy legs. Quickly composing himself Mamoru asked "Is Usagi here?"  
  
"Hai." the woman replied with a smile.  
  
"There was a short pause before Mamoru said " After I take Usagi out I was thinking that you and I could go out-" Mamoru paused sure that she would jump as his offer.  
  
The beautiful blond shook her head. "I don't think so" she replied with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
Anger came over Mamoru as he exploded "Nani?! Don't you know who I am?!" he demanded. "I am *the* Mamoru Chiba."  
  
"Don't you know who I am?" the woman said cooly as Mamoru looked at her with a confused look. "I am Usagi." Usagi watched in delight as Mamoru's jaw opened and closed.  
  
"B-but you look nothing like her."  
  
"How would you know what I look like? I had paint all over my face and I looked like a complete idiot."  
  
"What makes you think you look any better now then you did before?" Mamoru asked with a smug smile. "I mean I know I always look good but you-"  
  
"Are you always this damn full of yourself?!" Usagi yelled. "You know what I'm not going to spend any more time yelling at you instead I'm going to go on the date I planned." Usagi said cooly with a smile as she headed to his porche.  
  
  
  
~Arcade~  
  
"Of all the places to go you picked an arcade." Mamoru said in dismay as he looked at the place from his car.  
  
"Hai." Usagi replied with a mysterious smile. "Come on." she said pulling him by his arm. As they entered the place Mamoru pulled his cap lower over his ebony locks and straightened his leather coat and sun glasses as he looked around. This was not what he was used to. He was used to fancy restaurants and expensive hotels and such but never had he been in an arcade. Usagi's hand remained firm on his wrist as she led him to a blond haired man behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Motoki." Usagi greeted the blond as she leaned over she kissed him on the cheek and whispered so that Mamoru couldn't here. "This is the guy."  
  
Motoki looked over at Mamoru and nodded. "Hello." he said before he headed to another customer.  
  
Usagi looked around quickly and spoted what she was looking for. "Come on! I want to sit with my friends." she said as she dragged a reluctant Mamoru behind her.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather sit alone?" Mamoru questioned.  
  
"With you? Na-ah I don't think so." Usagi said surprising Mamoru. Ususally a girl would kill to be alone with him. Reluctantly Mamoru followed behind her.  
  
"Hey guys. This is my date , Kino." Usagi said as she sat down next to a blue haired girl. Mamoru quitely sat down next to Usagi.  
  
"Hello." the girls said this in perfect unison. The raven haired beauty's eyes seem to follow Mamoru and examine him for quite some time while the others paid no mind to him and began chattering.  
  
"So Usagi how was the game? Did you meet any of the players? I wish I could have been there with you." Minako gushed. (AN: Mamoru is in disguise and they are pretending that they didn't go to the game with Usagi.)  
  
"It was alright." Usagi said smiling. "Nothing special." she said with a shrug of the shoulders.  
  
"I so wished I could have gone." Minako said. "I would absolutely love to be in the same area as Kunzite!" the blond squealed.  
  
Mamoru took notice of her for the first time. She had golden blond hair like Usagi's but it was pulled back in a bow and she had sparkling blue eyes that were a shade lighter than Usagi's. "One of Kunzite's many admirers I see." Mamoru said with a smile. "Are any of you huge Mamoru Chiba fans?" he asked as he leaned back easily in his seat waiting to hear them rave all about him.  
  
He watched as all of them made a face of disgust. "That loser?" the brunette said surprising Mamoru. "He may be cute but no one likes that loser. Besides....after this year's World Cup he'll go back to being a big zero, nothing more than more than a vague memory." Makoto said with a smug smile.  
  
"No one likes him?" Mamoru questioned as the brunette nodded. "What do you mean after this years World Cup he'll be a vague memory and how would *you* know that?" Mamoru asked, a word of this not phasing him the slightest.   
  
  
  
Makoto looked at Rei for a second, while she appeared calm on the surface the brunette was frantically searching for an answer.   
  
"Come on you don't have to worry Makoto he won't tell anyone." Usagi said covering for Makoto. "You see her uncle is on the FIFA board and he told her about this but he doesn't want the news to spread around before it is announced publicly." Usagi replied smoothly. She had come accross an article the night before, when she was searching for ideas for her outfit, that mentioned that FIFA was in charge of the soccer federation and recieved all news about the players.  
  
"The FIFA board?" Mamoru echoed as for the first time the words finally sunk in. "But he's the best player on the whole team. He's the only reason why the team has even mad it this far! Why would they want to get rid of him?" Mamoru asked while keeping a cool exterior.  
  
"That loser was kicked off because he thought that he was hot stuff, you know he had a gigantic ego, thought everyone absolutely adored him when in reality they couldn't stand him. The other players can't stand him, the fans don't particulary care for him, and hen isn't that good so the FIFA members just decided to kick him off.(AN: Tecnically I don't believe that the FIFA members can do that, it's the team owner, but she's just saying that to make him feel really bad)  
  
Motoki approached quietly as Makoto gave her speech. The blond man took a look at Mamoru who seemed slightly disturbed by this news. "You guys ready to order?" the blond man asked flahing Usagi a grin as to say "it's working." The girls ordered without hesitation but when it came to Mamoru he had no idea what to order.  
  
"What do you recommend?" the ebony haired man asked Motoki.  
  
"Extra sloppy, sloppy Joe and a strawberry shake." Motoki replied with a grin.  
  
"Sounds..." Mamoru trailed off, "good."   
  
"Alright I'll be back." he said, as he started to walk away he turned back aroound. "Usagi before I forget..." he said as he searched his pockets, "I found this article on that soccer player, I think it was that Mamoru guy, and I thought that you might like it since you love him so much." Motoki teased as he handed Usagi the article and walked away chuckling.  
  
Mamoru's ears perked up when he heard this. ' She is a fan of mine?' he thought.  
  
"That's so funny Motoki!" she yelled at his retreating back. She started to crumple the article in her fist in furry. "You know I can't stand that son of a-"   
  
"Serena!" Ami yelled.  
  
"Sorry." Usagi appologized.  
  
Mamoru sunk back into his seat. 'So she used to be a fan of mine but now apparently she hates my guts like eveyone else.'   
  
"What happened that you don't like Mamoru anymore. I mean all we ever would used to hear was how gorgeous Mamoru is, Mamoru this, Mamoru that, blah, blah, blah." Rei said in disgust. (AN: this is all just a show they are putting on for Mamoru)  
  
"Things change you know. I guess I finally saw what everyone else was seeing about him." Usagi answered as she looked at Mamoru and then the article in her hand. Usagi began to read the articile and smiled. Her grin grew bigger and bigger.  
  
"Look at this guys." she said as he handed it to Rei.  
  
"I can't believe it." Rei said in shock as she passed on the article, each girl was in shock as they passed the article until it reached Mamoru.  
  
'What are they so shocked-' Mamoru cut off his thought as he read the article. The article totally trashed him and and said that he was going to be kicked off the team after the second game world cup game. 'But that's tommorrow, how could they do this to me?' Mamoru thought in despair. This was just too much for him.  
  
"Here you guys go." Motoki said as he placed the orders in front of the orders. After he put down Mamoru's shake he *accidentally* dropped Mamoru's strawberry shake on his tan colored pants.  
  
This put Mamoru over the edge. "Man look what you did to my pants! It looks like I- It looks like-" Mamoru jestured to his pants that were now all stained with pinkish-red color on the front of his pants. "You know what?! I can't take anymore of this. I'm leaving!"   
  
"Wait!" Usagi called at Mamoru's retreating form. He stopped at the sound of her voice, wondering what she wanted The other girls looked at Usagi.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Rei hissed. "I thought this is what you wanted to happen?"  
  
"I wanted to teach him a lesson, not hurt him like this." she whispered in defense.  
  
"Well?" Mamoru asked impatiently.  
  
Usagi got up and walked over to the ebony haired man quickly. "There's something I have to tell you but I don't want to tell you in here."  
  
"If you got something to tell me you tell it to me right here!" Mamoru yelled.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Usagi yelled back at him. She could feel the eyes of the customers on her as Mamoru and her yelled.  
  
"Well first of all you and your friends tell me that they are going to kick me off the soccer team, which is like my whole life and then your friend Motoki drops that strawberry shake on me."  
  
"I'm relieved to know that's what it is. For a minute I thought you were- you know." a man with dirty blond hair said.  
  
"Shut up!" Mamoru yelled as he stormed out of the arcade.  
  
"You never let me tell you what I wanted to tell you." Usagi yelled as she chased Mamoru.  
  
"What? What do you could you possibly want to tell me, a soon to be loser and reject that is hated by everyone." Mamoru asked.  
  
"About that." Usagi said rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"What about that?" Mamoru asked as he walked forward until he was almost on top of her. Something was up.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath before explainig. "All that ....back there....about you getting kicked off the team was....not true."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Muhahaha....How will Darien react? What will he do? Review and you shall find out.  
  
~Princess Sere14~ 


	3. Say what!

AN: *cries* my computer erassed all of my files including this one which I just redid and my new chapters to Between Love and Hate, and Be Mine. I will try to redo those chapters as well as soon as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me but this story does.  
  
Anger-relief-perhaps joy swept over Mamoru. "Why did you do this to me?!" Mamoru demanded. "Why did you make me feel so-?"  
  
"Worthless, like everyone around you was better than you." Usagi supplied. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "All that was to teach you" Usagi said motioning to Mamoru "a lesson."  
  
"So you mean I'm not hated by everyone and I'm not getting kicked off the team?" Mamoru asked making sure what he heard was true. Usagi nodded quietly and looked down at the ground. "Why did you decide to tell me that all of this was a lie? Why didn't you just let me suffer? I know I would have let the person I was trying to teach a lesson suffer."  
  
Usagi's head snapped upwards with fiery in her cerulean orbs. "You see that's the difference between you and me!" Usagi exploded. "I can't stand hurting anyone even if they are the most arrogant, pompous, conceited, and all around pain in the ass kind of person!" Usagi paused and caught her breath before continuing. "But apparently the only way you would learn a lesson is by suffering!"  
  
Mamoru had leaned against the wall facing her while she had ranted. 'She looks so hot when she is angry.' Mamoru thought. "You done yet?" the ebony haired man questioned.  
  
"Hai." The blond replied glaring at Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru sauntered over until he was directly in front of Usagi. Usagi crossed her arms and turned her head to the side so that she didn't have to look at Mamoru. "G-Gomen nasai, alright?" he said. Usagi looked at Mamoru in shock. The shock must have been written on her features because Mamoru said. "I know this is a first for me apologizing but I guess if you went through all that in the arcade to teach me a lesson I must have hurt you. Also if there is anything I can do to make it up to you…." Mamoru trailed off.  
  
A smile tugged at Usagi's lips. "Don't tell me that the great Mamoru Chiba actually learned something?" she teased. "And I can't think of anything you can do at the moment but I'll let you know."  
  
Mamoru suppressed a smile as he said "I have something that may help." He softly kissed Usagi and deepened the kiss when he felt her respond. Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck as his tongue probed her lips until she allowed him to enter. He explored the inner regions of her mouth before both of them pulled away gasping for air.  
  
"Whoa!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"I know, I know I'm an excellent kisser." Mamoru bragged.  
  
Usagi punched him playfully. "You should really learn not to brag," she began as she lowered his face until it was only an inch away from hers, "but in this case you are absolutely right." The blond said as she lowered his face for another earth shattering kiss.   
  
What did you think? Should I do a chapter on what he does to make it up to her? Let me know.  
  
Princess Sere14 


	4. This is what you can do

AN: I got writers block right in the middle of the story but I finally finished it. At long last the final chapter to WCR2002!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon and the others but this story does belong to me.  
  
A Japanese phrase that you may not be familar with:  
  
Iki yo- Let's go. (yo intensifies it)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sat on the sofa thoughtfully stirring a straw in her soda, ignoring the chatter of the people around her. Mamoru and his team had won their second game with ease and in his excitement he asked Usagi to come with him to the victory party that the guys were throwing in their hotel suite. At the moment Mamoru was chatting with his friends, usually she would be furious at being ignored by a man who was supposed to be her date but Usagi's mind was not on him or the party around her; it was on her friends.  
  
Plain and simple Usagi felt bad. Her friends had played a tremendous part in her plan to teach Mamoru a lesson, and while she ended up with Mamoru her friends received nothing. Usagi was deep in thought when someone plopped down next to her, startling the blond out of her thoughts.  
  
The blond hair beauty lifted her startled gaze and locked onto dark blue eyes and then she began to search the rest of the person's face. This man had hair so blond that it appeared white and had well chiseled features. She had not met him before yet he looked strangely familiar.  
  
The stranger saw the blond starring at him and he gave her a charming smile. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you before. I'm Kunzite." The stranger said introducing himself while he took in the lovely blond.  
  
Usagi snapped her fingers. "That's why you look so familiar!" Usagi exclaimed. Kunzite smiled. 'I've seen so many pictures of him from Minako that-' Usagi's thoughts cut off when the answer to the question she had been pondering over came to her. 'I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!'  
  
"May I ask who you are?"  
  
"Oh!" Usagi exclaimed, realizing that she had yet to introduce herself. "I'm Usagi." The pretty blond said extending her hand to Kunzite. Kunzite lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed it causing Usagi to blush. 'He has got to be a friend of Mamoru's.' Usagi thought.  
  
"Hey Kunz I see you've met my *girlfriend*." A mellow voice said from behind Usagi. Usagi turned to Mamoru who was perched on the arm of the sofa and had casually laid an arm around Usagi's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah." Kunzite murmured. "If you'll excuse me I have something I need to do." Kunzite said standing up and leaving, feeling slightly dejected that the blond was already taken.  
  
Usagi turned back to Mamoru. "Do you remember that day at the arcade when you said that if their was anything that you could do to make it up to me to let you know?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes…" Mamoru trailed off.  
  
"Well I've thought of a way that you can make it up to me." Usagi stated with a smile.  
  
Mamoru looked at the blond carefully before asking, "And what would that be?"  
  
Usagi explained her plan carefully to Mamoru, telling him which team mates would be involved and what she needed him to do.  
  
Mamoru ran a hand through his raven locks. "So basically you want me to help you play matchmaker?" Mamoru questioned dubiously.  
  
"Yeah, so will you?"  
  
Mamoru looked around the room, where only the Japanese soccer team and Usagi remained. "Sure let's liven up this party!"  
  
~1 ½ later~  
  
Usagi looked up from her seat on the armchair when she heard the hinges of the mahogany doors creak open and four girls entered the lobby hesitantly. "Are you sure this is the right place Ami?" Usagi heard Makoto ask as she looked around in awe.  
  
"Affirmative. This is the address that Usagi gave me" Ami said confidently.  
  
"Knowing Usagi that baka probably mixed up the address some how! You know what a ditz she can be!" Rei exclaimed.   
  
"NANI?!" a voice demanded angrily from behind Rei. The girls turned simultaneously to face a flustered Usagi. "You think I'm incapable of doing anything right, is that what you're saying?!"  
  
"We'll if you want to go into that-"  
  
"Guys, stop it already!" Minako exclaimed. "The longer you two fight the longer we have to wait to find out what Usagi's big surprise is!"  
  
"Oh. I forgot about that." Usagi said. "Iki yo!" the petite blond exclaimed as she hurried into the elevator.  
  
"Wait a second! Aren't you going to tell us why we're here?" Makoto asked, hurrying to catch up with the blond with Rei, Ami, and Minako close behind her.  
  
"Nope! You'll just have to wait and see." Usagi said mysteriously. There was unison of groans. The four girls pestered Usagi to give them a clue about the surprise as the elevator slowly traveled up to the ninth floor but she refused to say anything further.  
  
At last the elevator doors slid open on the ninth floor and the five girls piled out; following Usagi they stopped at the last door on the left. "This is it, behind this door lays your surprise." Usagi said calmly as she watched her friends' faces fill with eagerness. Usagi slowly opened the door, purposely building their anticipation, and beckoned her friends inside.  
  
Three girls looked around dubiously while one held back her excitement.  
  
"The big surprise is taking us to a party, well what was a party anyway," Rei said gesturing to the few people left, "when it is almost over!" Rei yelled, catching the attention of the people who remained. "Odango this has got to be one of your stupidest ideas of a surprise!" The raven haired beauty continued to rant about Usagi's stupidity of what a surprise was.  
  
Minako held up her hand to silence Rei. "You don't get it do you?" she questioned softly, still in awe. "We are in the presence of the some of the most talented and hunkiest guys known to Japan, the Japanese World Cup soccer team!" Minako exclaimed hugging Usagi tightly. "Thank you." Minako said squeezing Usagi even tighter.  
  
"Air. Minako...I...need...air." Usagi gasped.  
  
"Oops, gomen." Minako said, loosing her grip and backing away. The two blonds turned to look at their friends reactions and saw that the jaws of the three other girls had dropped.   
  
Amy, being the first one to recover, spoke up, "Why did you bring us here?"  
  
"To make it up to you guys for helping me with my plan for Mamoru, of course."  
  
"We should help you more often then!" Minako squealed.  
  
"I guess I should apologize then-" Rei began.   
  
Usagi held up her hand. "It's alright Rei." Her friends stayed there in silence not moving a muscle. "We'll why are you guys still standing her? Go get your guys!" Without hesitation Minako rushed over to the other side of the room, with the other girls trailing her. Soon the girls were dancing and laughing there guys, when an awful thought struck her. The blond headed out to the balcony and leaned against the cool surface of the rail.  
  
'What will happen to Mamoru and I after the World Cup is over? He will probably have to leave and go somewhere far away to train for the next World Cup and forget all about me,' the blond thought as a tear rolled down her pale cheeks. She had not known him that long but she knew she would be deeply sad when he left.  
  
A pair of strong arms wrapped around her slim figure and pulled her towards him. "Hey gorgeous. Why did you leave so suddenly?" a husky voice whispered into her ear.  
  
"Mamoru..." the blond began, a note of sadness in her voice.   
  
Detecting the note of sadness the ebony man turned her around to face him. "What's wrong?" he asked brushing away a tear that rolled down her cheek with his hand.  
  
"What will happen to us after the World Cup is over?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien asked dumbfoundly.  
  
"When you have to leave to go far away and train." Usagi said, gazing into his eyes. Darien began to laugh softly at first and then it intensified to a roar breaking the night's silence. 'Was all this a joke to get back at me for what I did to him at the arcade?' Usagi wondered sadly, her eyes brimming with tears that threaten to spill. Usagi turned away from him, refusing to let him see that she was about to cry. A few tears fell down her face. "Was all of this a joke to get back at me?" the blond asked softly.  
  
Mamoru stopped laughing. "What?" he asked pulling her to face him. "How could you think that?" he asked, whipping away her tears.  
  
"You were laughing-"  
  
"Yeah," he said interrupting her, "because you obviously know nothing about how national soccer teams training system works."  
  
Usagi gave him a puzzled look. "How is that so funny?"  
  
"Your into the players of the World Soccer team yet you know nothing about what us players during the space in between the Cups. I belong to the Japan World Cup soccer team meaning I also train in Japan. In order to prepare myself for the next Cup I am on the Tokyo Japan team, which I guess you didn't know, so I'll remain right here in Tokyo, only an hour's drive away from you." Darien explained.  
  
Usagi whipped the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand. "So you're staying?" she asked hopefully.   
  
"Of course." he said, bringing her into his embrace. He kissed her lips gently and the two headed back to the party inside.  
  
*THE END*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There! Finally this story is done. Tell me what you think of it!  
  
Ja! ^-~ 


End file.
